


First Time Fumblings

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s what it says on the tin: it’s the Doctor’s and Rose’s first time, and though things don’t go perfectly, it’s perfect nonetheless because it’s them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Fumblings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for TimePetalsPrompts Ficlet Fridaye prompt "I’m so embarrassed"

“I’m so embarrassed.”

The words were muffled to even his ears, (his face covered by his arms and all), so he was 99.998% sure Rose hadn’t been able to make out what he’d said. But she must’ve gotten the gist, because she murmured his name soothingly and ran her fingers up and down his bare chest.

The Doctor shivered at the touch, goosebumps rising on his skin. This bloody human body was so bloody sensitive, which was why he was in this bloody mess in the first place.

He’d woken up spooned beside her of their hotel bed in Norway, and to his mortification, he was humping her thigh and groping her breasts. He’d disentangled himself from her instantly, trying to will away his erection. Once upon a time, he would've been able to do that. But then Rose had rolled over and began instigating.

She’d snogged him senseless, and had begun tugging at his shirt, lifting it up and off of him. The next thing he knew, she was straddling him, planting a trail of hot, wet kisses around his jaw, stooping to scrape her teeth against his collar bone.

That was when she’d lost her sleep shirt.

Her tongue had traced every freckle he knew of, and many that he didn’t, until he was squirming on the bed, his hips thrusting up into the air in search of much-needed friction. She’d taken pity on him and palmed him through his pants; he very nearly came from that alone, but managed to get a grip on himself, if only for a little while longer.

Rose had delicately stripped him of the last of his layers, kissing the newly-exposed skin. She nibbled at his hipbones and stroked his inner thigh until he was mad with desire. She’d finally touched him where he wanted her most, pressing her lips lightly to the tip of his weeping cock.

The Doctor had whimpered pitifully until she finally took him into her hot, wet mouth. He’d sighed with relief and couldn’t help but rut himself against the roof of her mouth. She’d smiled around him and hummed, firmly holding his hips down with her forearm.

The vibrations did him in.

The heat that had been simmering in his lower belly finally erupted into a boil, much quicker than it ever had before, and much more intensely. His stomach seemed to bottom out and his balls drew up. Before he could warn her, he was releasing helplessly into her mouth, whining and grunting and cursing as she swallowed down every last drop.

When the haze of pleasure finally dissipated, mortification took its place.

That was when he’d throw his arms over his face.

“Doctor,” she murmured once more, pressing her lips against his chest, directly over his heart. “S’nothing to be embarrassed about.”

(She quickly decided not to tell him that he wasn’t the first bloke to have popped off prematurely with her.)

“C’mon, Doctor, don’t be like this,” she pleaded, tugging ineffectually at his wrist to try and work him through his humiliation. “Please?”

Never having been able to deny her anything, he heaved a great sigh and slowly inched his arms to the side.

“Doctor, look at me,” she commanded when he stared resolutely at the ceiling.

When he continued glaring at the ceiling, Rose huffed a sigh and threw a leg over his hips, straddling him.

He gulped and his gaze darted down to gaze at her bare breasts before flicking to her mouth and finally back to the ceiling. She rolled her eyes and leaned down to press her lips firmly to his. He stiffened for just a moment before melting into the kiss, tangling his fingers into her hair to deepen it. His tongue traced the outline of her lips, sighing when she granted him entry.

She hummed against him before pulling back with a satisfyingly wet pop.

His head dropped back to the pillow in a daze and he smiled stupidly up at her for a moment before remembering he was having a fit.

He sniffed sharply, his nose scrunching, before he said, “Sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” she said, pulling at his hair to tilt his head to look him in the eye. “And I don’t want you getting all weird on me. I loved that, so don’t you go thinking you’ve ruined anything. Besides, I enjoyed it as much as you did.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe not  _quite_  as much as you did,” she amended, a cheeky grin crossing her face. “But I enjoyed it nonetheless.”

His eyebrow managed to creep up higher onto his forehead.

“Do you know what my favorite thing about sex is?” she asked, running her thumb over the upturned eyebrow, hoping to smooth it back into place.

“Achieving orgasm,” he replied petulantly, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout.

“Well, yes, but it’s more than that,” she said gently. “It’s that intimate connection with another person. It’s watching someone you love trusting you implicitly and sharing themselves with you in the most vulnerable of moments. You may not believe me, but I loved what we did. I loved watching you lose yourself to pleasure, and I loved knowing it was because of me.”

She leaned forward and caught his plump bottom lip between hers and sucked in into her mouth. Rose raked her nails against his scalp as her tongue flicked against his. She heard him groan, and she felt him twitching back to life beneath her bum. She grinned into the kiss before pulling away.

“Want to see how much I enjoyed it?” she asked, flashing him a sultry, tongue-touched smile

She took his hand and brushed his fingers against her knickers, where a damp spot had soaked through. She guided his fingers under the fabric to her slick folds. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed when he brushed against her clit. Upon reopening her eyes, she saw the flash of wonder in his eyes, as well as a look of satisfaction that only a male ego could achieve.

His fingers continued their gentle teasing and the ache in Rose’s belly came back full-force. She rocked against his hand, urging him to go faster. Instead, he stopped, and she moaned a complaint.

Her eyes opened in time to see him stick his fingers in his mouth and moan appreciatively. A wolfish grin then crossed his face, and he flipped them suddenly so he was hovering over her, his knees on either side of her hips.

He pressed soft, wet kisses down her jaw and across the planes of her chest until finding her breasts. He sucked one nipple into his mouth and teased the other with his fingers. He pinched, pulled, squeezed, and sucked until she began grinding herself into his thigh.

He released her breast with a pop and said, “Well, since you’ve been so wonderful, and I was so very rude earlier, it’s only fair that I return the favor, eh?”

Her breath hitched in her throat. If he was imply what she thought he was implying…

He was.

Her knickers were roughly removed, and he trailed his tongue down her stomach. She shivered when he settled himself between her thighs, panting hot little breaths against her core.

The Doctor brushed his lips against her damp curls, sliding his tongue along her seam.

Rose panted in anticipation, and let her thighs fall open to give him better access.

He pressed a kiss to her knee, the tender gesture causing Rose to lift her head to look at him. He smiled softly at her, reaching up to squeeze her hand. He threw her a wink before disappearing from view.

His tongue swirled against her swollen clit; she moaned loudly and flopped back against the pillows as her body wound up tighter and tighter.

She gasped when she felt him slip a finger inside of her, and then another, stretching her walls. She felt full, but ached to be filled by his cock. She wanted to be connected to him in every way possible before crashing with him into their mutual bliss.

“Blimey, you’re so tight, Rose,” he mumbled, the vibrations of his lips sending her closer and closer to the edge.

“Please,” she whimpered, her hips rolling wantonly against his face.

He doubled his efforts, his tongue tracing rapid circles against her clit as his fingers curled against that rough, ribbed muscle of her inner walls. Close, she was so close, just a little more…

She looked down and saw his hips rutting gently against the bed. Her hands wound tightly into his hair, pulling him closer to her. He groaned, pressing his hips more firmly to the mattress, aching for friction. The vibrations tipped her over, as did the final firm swipe of his tongue, and she felt the coil within her snap free.

Keening his name, she arched up off the bed as wave after wave of white-hot pleasure burned through her body. Reality disappeared altogether, and she was floating. There was no up or down, no time, as she drowned in her climax.

The Doctor gently worked her through it until she pushed him back, sensitive to the touch. She collapsed back against the pillows, her heart still racing and sweat still beaded on her skin.

The Doctor joined her after a moment, licking his fingers clean.

He curled himself around her, his hard-on pressed tightly against her hip. He lazily kissed her lips before nuzzling his face into her hair.

“Blimey,” Rose sighed, twining her fingers with his. “You’re bloody brilliant at that.”

He preened beside her, humming in satisfaction. She had half a mind to smack him, but she’d worked so hard on stroking his ego tonight (among other things). Hopefully, all of his earlier embarrassment was gone.

If he responded to premature ejaculation by going down on her so enthusiastically, she wouldn’t mind in the slightest if it ever happened again.

Rose felt boneless and sleepy, but when his fingers wandered across her bare skin, over her breasts, across her hips, around to her bum, she felt the beginning embers of a new fire. When he rubbed his cock against her thigh, all thought of sleep vanished and she turned towards him.

“Ready for another go?” she asked, reaching between them to palm his cock.

He gasped and gripped her hips tightly, trying to stop himself from thrusting into her hand.

“Are you?” he breathed shakily.

When he inserted a finger into her still-sopping folds, he felt a new surge of moisture. He groaned and quickly scrambled on top of her. His aching cock settled against her sex, and he couldn’t help but rut against her for a moment. Judging from the way she sighed and grabbed at his arse to pull him in tighter, she was enjoying that too.

He leaned down to kiss her slowly, his hand on his cock to guide him inside of her.

“Ready?” he whispered, shivering when his sensitive tip teased at her opening.

In response, she tilted her hips up against him, and he slipped inside.

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” he moaned, clenching his eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure.

A litany of curses fell from his lips as he gave an experimental thrust. Her legs reached up to wrap around his hips, and he slid in even deeper, drawing a hiss of pleasure from them both.

“Please, Doctor,” she whimpered, grinding her pelvis against him in an attempt to get him to move.

“Give me a ‘mo,” he breathed, his face buried into her shoulder.

He could feel that heat bottoming out in his stomach, but he didn’t dare tip over before she did. He wanted to watch her fall; he wanted to feel her muscles pulsing around him.

He quickly shook off those thoughts, feeling the coil in his belly winding tighter and tighter the more he lost himself to the fantasy.

When he finally felt the heat receding slightly, he drew back until he almost slipped out before slamming his hips forward again. Rose’s eyes rolled back in her head as her nails dug into his arse.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she whimpered, tilting her hips up to meet him at every thrust.

Her hand snaked between them to rub at her clit. When he saw what she was after, he batted her hand away, wanting to do that himself.

The result was instantaneous. She keened loudly and bucked up against him, desperate to reach her peak and fall over. He wasn’t too far behind. His balls were aching, begging for release.

“C’mon, Rose,” he begged against her cheek, his hips slamming jerkily into hers. “Oh, please. I’m close. I need you to come. Please, love, please.”

At the term of endearment, he felt her inner walls clamp down on him as she arched up and into him. With a sigh of gratitude, he thrust frantically into her. With a shout, he buried himself deeply inside her and his cock pulsed his release into her.

Panting her name again and again, he rocked them slowly through their climaxes until his arms finally gave out. When he collapsed on top of her, he panicked for a moment that he had hurt her, until she wound her arms and legs around him, holding him in place.

“Rose,” he murmured, trying to maneuver off of her. “Rose, love, I’m crushing you.”

She made a noise of dissent before saying, “Stay here a minute.”

He couldn’t find the energy to protest, and nuzzled into her collarbone. She was slick with sweat, her hair was tousled, and her cheeks were flushed, yet she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Once again, he was struck with a deep wave of gratitude for being allowed this second chance with her.

When he felt able to move again, he lifted himself off of her, cringing when he felt himself slip out along with a rush of wetness. Rose scrunched her nose at the sensation as well.

The Doctor rolled off the bed, intending to clean them up a bit, but stopped when Rose caught his hand.

“Where’re you going?” she mumbled. “Don’t go.”

He leaned over and pressed his lips to her temple.

“I’m just finding a flannel, I’ll be right back,” he promised. “I’d forgotten how messy human sex is.”

“Oi!” she chastised, poking him in the ribs.

Once they were relatively clean again, the Doctor slipped beneath the sheets and curled up against Rose. He thought she had already drifted off to sleep, but was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arm around his waist and drew herself in closer.

“Love you,” she murmured, pressing her lips to his chest.

He squeezed her tightly in return.

“I love you, too,” he whispered.

He was relieved to be able to say those words to her whenever he felt like it, and relieved that he no longer had a universe in his care. He no longer had to choose between Rose and the world, between what he wanted and what needed to be done. He could spend an entire day in bed with Rose and not feel guilty.

A weight seemed to be lifted from his chest, a weight he hadn’t known was there. He knew it was all thanks to the precious woman cuddled to his side, the woman he could finally spend his forever with.


End file.
